


i wish i was back home next to you

by vividplums



Series: boyfriends on tour au [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka i suck at summaries and i'm always soft for sanha, and yes those are one direction lyrics in the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividplums/pseuds/vividplums
Summary: "you've been in love with sanha for so long that time has started to blur the details of how you met. he's been everything you've ever wanted since you were kids playing on the playground in the rain. you've had him for so long now that he knows you so intimately and so closely as you know your own heart."aka your anniversary with sanha is during the month he's away on tour





	i wish i was back home next to you

if there is one thing you miss about sanha, it's his quiet grin in the mornings before the sun has risen and you are both awake and whispering i love you's into the space between your mouths. 

if there's another thing, it's the fact that you wanted to spend your anniversary wrapped in his arms. (not oversleeping and being late for work, snagging your skirt on the corner of your desk three times, and falling down and scraping your knees on the pavement outside your apartment.)

sanha's grin is excited for about .3 seconds until he sees yours. even the grainy video quality still managed to capture how quickly his face fell. 

"babe! what happened to you? are you okay?" his voice is full of concern and you wish he was right in front of you instead of halfway across the world. 

"i just... had a bad day," your reply is quiet and it takes all your energy not to cry again. 

you've been in love with sanha for so long that time has started to blur the details of how you met. he's been everything you've ever wanted since you were kids playing on the playground in the rain. you've had him for so long now that he knows you so intimately and so closely as you know your own heart. 

the sigh echoing through the speakers in response is soft and full of longing. 

"baby, i'm so sorry.. i love you so much. i wish i was there with you, i'm so _sorry_." 

his voice sounds like he's close to tears, but the man in front of you shows no sign that he's going to cry. you know he feels bad for being away on tour and the life you've built here, but you've never heard him sound so openly sad. 

it's okay, you think. sanha may not be home, but he's still here with me. and that's enough, it _has_ to be enough. 

"happy anniversary, babe. the guys told me to sneak away and catch a quick flight home so i could surprise you. but you know how binnie is loud when he gets excited? well, the manager was a few feet behind us when he said that."

you giggle at the thought of bin looking chagrined and the intense glare of their manager and the groans of the boys as they all got a lecture. 

(you asked sanha once, why they all take the lecture and the punishment together, why they don't just leave it to the person who got in trouble. he said because they're a family. because when one of them is hurt they all feel it and it wouldn't be right to leave everything on one person. because family doesn't hang each other out to dry and watch from the sidelines.)

you miss sanha something fierce. your stomach turns with longing and your insides burn with sadness. tour is rough on him too and you know he misses you. 

you listen to him finish his story and you feel better. he does his best to be there for you even when he's not home. and his best is all you would ever ask of him. 

you've never loved anyone the way you love him. he's summer and sunshine wrapped up into a big heart. you love him for how he makes you a better person, and you love him for how he looks at you like he never wants anyone else. and that's enough. he won't be on tour forever and then he'll be home and you can kiss him as much as you want and he won't mind if you cry.


End file.
